Secrets?
by TimeTurnerMiracle
Summary: Ginny stops by and gets in on some surprises


Hermione Granger was trying very hard to ignore her friend Ginny Weasley. Since Harry has proposed and she was planning her wedding she had started getting on Hermione's nerves.

It wasn't the fact that she was getting married and was becoming a bit of a menace with the planning (although that in itself was tiring Hermione out). No, it was the fact that since a week after she got engaged Ginny had been trying to set Hermione up on a date whenever she could. She even went as far as to set up lunch and just not show. She would send some guy in her place. It was just awkward, especially as Hermione would have no warning this was happening.

Today she was trying to finish a report for work when Ginny came into her flat suddenly.

"... I mean, come on, Hermione. Every date I've set you up on you've bailed as soon as you could. I thought for sure you would hit it off with one of them , but you never seem to stay long enough to get to know them. The only other person I can think of setting you up with is Fred, but he's just not your type. Everyone thought you and Ron would be together after the war but after he kissed you, you didn't want anything else with him. It's been 3 years since the war and you haven't had a single successful date. Mum might be right about people being married to their work, you just don't seem bothered that your love life is severely lacking. I need you to have a date to the wedding Hermione, you are not showing up to a wedding single, especially not mine. It would look sad-"

"Ginny, I love you, I do, but will you back off!? I never asked for your help with my love life. I'm perfectly fine as I am thank you. I'm not married to my work, I have things to do this weekend so I want to get this report finished so I don't have to worry about it. I leave your set ups because it is bloody awkward to find out you're on a blind date when you get there instead of going to lunch with a friend like you expect. And stop showing up unannounced. It's incredibly rude of you to do that." Hermione cut in before Ginny could really get going.

Just as Ginny opened her mouth to respond there was a '_POP'_ from down the hall causing both girls to turn to look at the source of the noise.

"BABE?? Did I leave my work folder here this morning? I can't find it" a male voice called.

Ginny looked back at Hermione with a raised eyebrow, while Hermione looked a bit sheepish trying to avoid looking at her.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I've been setting you up on dates for months and you didn't think to tell me you were seeing someone? How long? Who is he? Why didn't you tell me? Does anyone know??" She spoke quietly but it was the angry tone that let Hermione know she was in really big trouble.

"Babe?? I know you're still here, the beds not made. Please tell me I didn't forget to feed Crooks again?" The voice called. After a few minutes of no answer, during which Ginny was staring at Hermione waiting for answers about the secret relationship she had hidden from everyone and Hermione was looking literally anywhere but at Ginny and biting her lip nervously, the girls heard footsteps coming down the hall towards them.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure I fed Crooks, I sorted the washing last night so why are you mad at - oh shit" The man said as he came round the corner to see his little sister looking furious and his fiancée looking worried, chewing her bottom lip.

Ginny snapped her head towards him ready to verbally flay him alive for keeping his relationship with her best friend a secret when she saw who it was and stopped dead. She was standing there staring at the man she assumed to be Hermione's boyfriend, what she didn't expect was to be looking straight at her big brother Fred Weasley. Ginny stood there opening and closing her mouth like a fish trying to find the words to help her in this situation.

Fred looked from Ginny to Hermione sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. He hates awkward situations and tries his best not to be in them so he does the only thing he can think of and cracks a joke.

"Wow, Gin. You do a great impersonation of a fish. With the red hair and pale white skin you'd be a great clownfish"

He didn't get the response he was looking for. Ginnys' eyes narrowed while Hermione dropped her face in her hands shaking her head.

"FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY!! I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM NOW!! You knew I had been setting Hermione up on dates for months but you never said a word even though you're her boyfriend?! How long have you been dating? When did this start? Why did neither of you tell me? Why did neither of you say ANYTHING when I was setting all those dates up?? Were you going to tell anyone?"

"Erm... right... so answers ok. Well firstly, we both responded negatively to you setting up blind dates for Mya. You just refused to listen. Of course we were going to tell people. We started dating the end of my sixth year. I was going to ask her to the Yule Ball but Krum asked her first then I thought they were dating for a while when they weren't so I asked her out. Our fifth year anniversary is next Saturday. That's when you were all going to find out. We had something major planned to let everyone know..." he trailed off nervously. He was pretty sure that if looks could kill he would be dead fifty times over by now. Ginnys expression was getting more and more sour by the minute.

"What's that, then? Announcing your engagement?" Ginny retorted scathingly.

"Gin, we're already engaged. Have been for almost 2 years now." Hermione explained quietly

"So... What was next saturdays event then? I mean I can only think you're going to announce a pregnancy - wait are you pregnant?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Crap. Erm, well... thanks Ginny." Hermione muttered with a Weasley red face.

"What?... When?!" Fred cried

"I'm only six weeks, Fred. They were conceived on your birthday" Hermione explained "I found out for sure yesterday at the Healers"

"I'm gonna be a dad..." Fred said faintly

"Congratulations, but back to the first topic for a minute. What's next saturdays announcement?"

"Well, not so much an announcement, Ginny. Actually we were going to send invitations this weekend for everyone to meet us at the big park near my parents for a family picnic but its actually also our wedding." Hermione stated calmly.

"WHAT?!?!"

"Do you remember Bill's wedding, everything was so crazy and had to be perfect? Well, Fred's never wanted all the fanfare and I'm honestly not girly enough to care much for perfection in image. I just want my family and friends there. Everything is already set. People wear what they want as long as its muggle and I'm happy with that as long as I get to marry Fred. Then we'll announce the pregnancy so your mum doesn't go completely mental at us for not telling her beforehand."

Ginny looked at them with a thoughtful expression on her face. "That would actually work but how are you going to ensure a peaceful ceremony? Ron might explode, you know he's still sweet on you."

"Oh that's fine. We arranged it for the afternoon while the real ceremony is in the morning. This is just for show to family and friends." Fred explained.

"Wow, you've really thought about this. Ok, give me the list and I'll make sure everyone is there." Ginny said.

—TIMESKIP—

It was a beautiful sunny day and everyone that needed to be there was. All of the Weasley family, Harry and Teddy, the Gryffindor quidditch team, Lee Jordan, Susan Bones, the Longbottoms, Luna Lovegood, a few of the Hogwarts professors and the Grangers were there.

Ginny has made sure everyone looked nice even though it was just a picnic to everyone else. She also ensured that they were near a lovely white gazebo that she had decorated with white flowers before anyone else got there. They were now just waiting on Hermione and Fred to show up so they could get started.

Mrs Weasley had set up a long table for the food and drinks so everyone could see what was there while Mr Weasley was setting out blankets for everyone with Percy and Bill. Everyone else was mingling and catching up with people they hadn't seen in a while.

Just as the last blanket was set out Hermione showed up and immediately grabbed Luna, Ginny, Angelina, Fleur and her dad dragging them off to the side quickly for a quick explanation. While this was happening Fred appeared with a man dressed in a smart red shirt and blue jeans and quickly grabbed George, Lee, Harry and Ron taking them all towards the gazebo.

A few minutes later Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fleur, Lee, Luna, George and Angelina were standing in pairs behind a hedge off to the side. Hermione and her dad were hidden as well while Fred took the man to the gazebo and asked him to wait there for a few minutes while he made an announcement.

Fred walked towards everyone looking nervous but determined. Once he was within five feet of everyone he shouted out to get everyone's attention.

"Oi! You lot, quiet down!" Fred looked at all the people in front of him and swallowed nervously before continuing at a lower volume.

"Right, well thanks for coming today guys. I know it was pretty much out of the blue that I asked everyone to be here. I invited all of you here for a picnic and a catch up. While it is true that there is a picnic and everyone has been catching up there was another reason behind the invite. Now, I don't want any outbursts, not even from you mum, but the actual reason should be a bit obvious by now. Welcome to my wedding!!" He finished with a face splitting smile and chuckle at all the shocked faces.

As expected it was his mum that spoke first.

"What on earth are you talking about,Fred? You don't even have a girlfriend! How can you get married without a girl? This had better be a joke, young man!" Molly shrieked.

Fred just chuckled in response. "Actually mum I've been with this girl for five years today. I thought it was about time I married her, considering I proposed to her two years ago today. I've already silenced a few people today mum, I will do the same to you. We arranged for it to be a surprise for a reason. Well, two really. I wanted to pull a prank and neither of us wanted the fanfare that would happen with announcing our engagement. No offence Bill but your wedding was nuts even without the attack. We both wanted simple and we got exactly that. So can we get started? I really just want to kiss my bride now." Fred explained before turning back to the orderly he had arranged.

Less than a minute later the bridesmaids and groomsmen started making an appearance and taking their places in front of the gazebo. As the last couple took their places, Harry got his mobile phone out and started playing the wedding march. Everyone turned to see Hermione and her father walking towards the gazebo their arms linked. Once they reached the gazebo Hermione took the few steps up to meet Fred. And the ceremony began.

—TIMESKIP— after ceremony

Everyone was cheering, flappy and whistling. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger we're crying. Fred and Hermione couldn't of been happier. Only one of their guests was even slightly put out and that was Ron. It took a while but when he saw how happy Hermione was he decided to try to be happy for her and his brother.

Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger made their way over to the newlyweds to offer their congratulations.

"Oh, my baby is all grown up. And you made Hermione a Weasley. I'm so proud of you both. I'm still not happy that neither of you told anyone about your relationship but I'm so happy for you both." Mrs Weasley said giving them both a bone crushing hug each.

"Princess, I wish you would of told us, but I can see how happy you are with him, so I'm happy for you. Congratulations, darling." Mrs Granger said while giving Hermione a hug.

Once everyone had finished with their congratulations Fred decided it was time for their second announcement but he managed to convince Hermione to tell everyone herself since he told them about the wedding.

"Can I get everyone's attention, please?" Hermione called to the group. Once everyone was facing them again Hermione grabbed Fred's hand and said

"Just thought you would all like to know one more thing - make that two. Fred and I don't live in those flats anymore, we moved into our house last week. Also I'm seven weeks pregnant with twins."

She waited for thirty seconds and once the news started to sink in and as everyone started rushing over again she and Fred disappeared with a loud "_POP"_ leaving all of their guests confused as to where they had gone.

Miles away, Fred and Hermione collapsed on the sofa of their new home laughing at their escape. They decided they would wait for a few days before going to see their friends and family again after their announcements. Just to let it all sink in and make sure they weren't mobbed by everyone at once.

"I love you, Fred Weasley"

"I love you, Hermione Weasley"


End file.
